The Militia
__NOEDITSECTION__ Platinum's Answer to Invasions! __TOC__ Officer Roster Event Listing Come join the Militia the 1st Niiman (Thursday) of each month at 9pm ET within the Meeting Hall inside the Keep located in Wehnimer's Landing for a training drill! Get educated and prepared for the heat of battle with us! Don't have the proper equipment or magical defense? Don't worry, we'll get you covered! The Keep is located in TSSW, just north of the Small Park! Militia Drills The Maaghara Run Venture down the Whistler's Pass into one of the most dangerous places on east side of Elanthia, the Blighted Forest. Make your way down the dark forest's crooked paths to find the tower nestled deep within! Will you make it to the Maaghara? The Molten Threat Think you can put up with the heat? Come join the Militia for its Molten Threat run! Come climb over the Basalt Hillock and into McKryen's Folly where some of the most fiery creatures reside! Do you think you can traverse through the Lower Eye down the Glaes Caverns to find the end of this chaos? The Frigid Drag Come, take an icy trip that starts at the mighty Glatoph and winds through the Glacier's frozen tracks! From the Icemule trail, the Militia will take a dangerous turn and venture past the Rolaren Gate and then over to the Frozen Battlefield! Don't think that scarf will save you here! The Devil's Haul How does a relaxing night at the beach sound? Not so good when it is located in Greymist! Join the Militia for a trip through the mystical woods and down to its shore! Once the sight seeing is over at the beach, the Militia will trek on down the logging road and into the Fhorian Village! Got what it takes to go toe-to-toe with a Sand Devil? The Gyldemar Convoy Travel down the Sylvarraend Road and explore the Gyldemar Green and Forest! Ever see a trali? Know the difference between a vor'taz and faeroth? What about a bendith! Let the Militia educate you on how to deal with these dangers! This convoy ends at the blackened watery shores to Old Ta'Faendryl. The Vornavis Tow Take a stroll down West Road and into the dense Foggy Valley! This is a long trip that tackles most of what Solhaven has to offer! From the Coastal Woods to The Lake, this trip doesn't end until you lay your eyes upon the great Tower of Bone! The Grim Peril The most fearsome run that the Militia can offer. Through the magically hidden shrouds, a shimmering path leads way to a fate that no man should enjoy. Are you ready to take on the Grimswarm? A Guide to The Militia By: Jaired Delone Revised 6-1-09 The Militia is a MHO (Meeting Hall Organization) in the Platinum instance of Gemstone. It was started in order to fill a missing niche within the community: that being a player run organization to take care of business during invasions and time of war. Since its inception many things have changed within it to take into account the interesting nature of Plat; mainly its low population and the vast skew of character levels. The main purpose of the Militia is to get as many people involved with invasions and the storylines regarding them as possible. Regardless of level, race, or profession the Militia will find a place for any character that wishes to assist. In Platinum, not every invasion consists of creatures sporting 100+ levels. More often than not, invasions begin with low-level creatures that gradually increase in size and numbers until the battle's conclusion. Very rarely does Plat get into end-game situations. It has been proven time and time again that if a group works together it not only minimizes casualties, but it also allows for those that would not normally be able to participate to do so. At the start of an invasion, if the Militia is called, three groups are typically formed in the Militia's Keep. The first group is the main battle group that will actively engage the enemy. The second group forms a triage area so healers, clerics, and rescuers can more easily work together. The third group consists of those that man the various ballista towers around town to help suppress the enemy and scout through the windows. All one must do is hear the call and answer it. There is no dotted line to sign or any kind of requirements if one wishes to help. The Keep of the Militia is one spot north of the Small Park in the Landing in Town Square Southwest. The first area one enters is the Main Hall, and they will find that this area is a node as well as sanctuary. The bench is often fully stocked with herbs and the trash pit is fully functional, making it an ideal location in the Landing for Triage and hulking down. Further within the Keep there is a functioning ballista tower with three windows that allow one to see surrounding locations. The racks in the ballista tower are usually stocked with bows and arrows that anyone of any skill can use to fire through the windows. Last but not least, deep within the Keep one can find a tunnel hidden behind a crate in the cellar. This tunnel has a secret passage within one of the walls that can be used to escape into the catacombs, just shy of the ant's nest. From here one can make their way to many key locations around the Landing; to the portals in the case of total defeat or if they simply wish to avoid the invasion all together. Another aspect of getting people involved is the spread of information. In Plat this can often make or break a character's involvement, because sometimes the details of storylines are not readily available to the 'character'. Sure, the 'player' might know something is up, but the 'character' may still be in the dark. Sometimes the player doesn't even know, and it can be easy to get discouraged if one doesn't feel like they are in the loop or feel like they are being excluded. During longer storylines, someone within the Militia will hold regular briefings for the sole purpose of keeping as many people as possible well informed. Briefings are often advertised in advance and all anybody needs to do is show up. These briefings serve two main purposes. Not only does it allow the spread of information, it is also a great venue for open floor discussions if anyone ever feels the need to bring something up. It is a great time to compare notes, discuss theories, and plan for future actions. Again, there are no membership requirements or anything of the sort to attend a briefing. The Militia is not a social club. Combat drills will also occur more regularly while invasion themed storylines are taking place, typically on Thursday evenings. They will be advertised on the Events Calendar when possible, and usually begin in the Militia's Keep. A small briefing will take place, spelling up will be allowed, and then the group will set out to a particular area to practice group tactics. The reason for this is obvious. Working together takes practice and some getting used to... and can make for some very interesting circumstances if not prepared for. As far as domestic matters go, the Militia has a very strict non-involvement policy. The Militia has no sway on in-game governments and will not go about policing others. If a character is running around causing a rampage, or if there is a dispute between two characters, or even two 'groups' of characters... the Militia will not get involved with or interfere with it in any way barring utterly exceptional circumstances. The only exception to this, obviously, is if an individual or a group of individuals directly attack the Militia itself. This is not to say that if someone takes issue with a 'member' of the Militia, that the entire Militia will get involved, however. It has been found through practice that this is for the best, as the intent of the organization is to increase involvement rather than diminish it. It needs to be noted that during times of peace the Militia more or less enters a state of hibernation. Being that it is technically a rag tag group of every day folk, and not a true military, it makes sense that when the need for them expires, they go back home to their every day lives. There will still be a drill here and there just for the fun of it, but unless there is a battle to fight there is little need to maintain weekly drills or regular briefings. This helps keep things fresh when invasion themed storylines start and avoids burn out amongst the more dedicated members. Although joining the Militia is not necessarily easy, doing such is not mandatory to participate. As has already been stated several times, one must never be a member to attend the general briefings or drills. There may, however, be more 'sensitive' meetings that will require membership to attend, but these will be the rare exception, and never the rule. Those that wish to join the Militia on an official basis need only prove themselves on a consistent basis and rise above the normal expectation. One does not ask to join the Militia, the Militia asks them. The Insignia of the Militia is something that is earned through battle and hardship, and wearing one is recognition of such. Once joined each individual will be assigned to a Division based on their own abilities. This will enable them to know where to proceed when the time comes, and which group to file in with. Through time it is possible to be promoted within each Division. These ranks depend on the Division, of course, and will offer the individual more authority in the instance that an Officer is not around to fill the needed role. More often than not, we are forced to 'work with what we got', and as such we keep roles and ranks very loosely and vaguely defined. Just because you are a healer, does not mean you have to sit in the Keep and heal, for example. Sometimes a situation will call for someone to act above and beyond their normal capacity... but such is life on the Frontier. Currently the Militia's leadership is taken care of by the Officers. These individuals have not only devoted themselves above and beyond, but have proved through action that they have what it takes to take charge of situations during times of crisis. It is up to the Officers to make the call to arms and organize the groups that are needed. It is also the responsibility of the officers to carry out briefings and drills. While each Officer is assigned to, if not in direct command of a specific Division, it is of utmost importance that they remain flexible and be able to take on any role as need arises. Some Officers may even have a role not specific to a Division. Divisions Triage The Triage is likely the most important Division as it consists primarily of healers and clerics. They will set up a safe location in the Militia's Keep or the Courtyard of Voln, to bring the wounded and dead to. While not as glorious, it goes without say'ng that the work they do is what keeps the Militia on its feet. Often it is up to those of the Triage to retrieve the fallen, as it is often not an option to have the main battle group leave the fray to drag back a corpse. It is very possible that one of the Triage will have to brave the swarms to either drag or fog a body to safety. Recon Recon is the eyes and ears of the Militia. They are the scouts, the spies, and when need be the... well... the Militia denies all involvement in such activities. During invasions those of the Recon Division will take on scouting duties when not in the main battle group. They will track enemy movement and report their locations, often remaining hidden and not directly engaging. They may also be tasked with forming a second battle group that more freely roams an area when the main battle group is tied up (i.e. Holding the North Gate). Support Support often works closely with the Recon Division, as it is comprised of those manning the various Ballista Towers around the Landing. These towers are invaluable, for they allow those that normally would be no match in the fray to actively participate from above. Each Ballista tower has three windows that can be used to fire arrows or bolt spells into adjacent areas. These windows may also be used to peer down onto the battlefield and give updates on where the enemy is gathered. It needs to be noted that the towers are not safe or impervious from attack. Although rare, it is possible for these positions to come under direct attack. Infantry Infantry is for all intents and purposes the main battle group that has been referred to throughout this guide. This group is comprised of all professions and all types, and forms the main source of defense or attack. It is up to the Infantry Division to keep the swarms beaten back, and breaking the enemy wherever they may be. When not holding a particular area, the main battle group responds by moving to where they are being told to go by either the Recon or Support Divisions. Tactics Now for a bit on group tactics. Teamwork is key here, as it is up to each within the group to watch the backs of all of those around them. If someone falls, they get picked up, if someone gets stunned, they get unstunned. No one, and no gear gets left behind. It is the leader of the group's responsibility to frequently announce their position and status along with taking in the information given by the other groups and individuals. Area effect spells are used with great efficiency, so it is important to either remain joined, or not linger long before moving on. This means no hiding. These spells are used to keep the swarms suppressed as a form of crowd control, but are almost always limited to non-lethal varieties so the worst that happens is someone gets knocked over... pending disaster. As a rule, it is up to the leader of the group to try and grab folks as they walk in to avoid the above from happening. So if one's group is closed, and their demeanor is set so that no one can pull them up... all that can be offered is an apology. That sums up this guide to the Militia. Any other questions should be forwarded to the current officers. Hope to see your characters out there when the going gets rough, and that you're ready to answer the call. Category:Platinum MHOs Category:Platinum Guides